POISON
by Fdz1492
Summary: Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun.. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga mencintainya...[BaekYeol/ChanBaek with Kyungsoo Fanfiction] Ficlet, Absurd!


**POISON**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, Etc..**

**.**

**-ChanBaek Fanfiction-**

**.**

**Ficlet/Absurd**

**.**

**Just Read '-')b**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menghindarimu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Tidak.."

"Baiklah, mungkin kita memang tidak cocok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan, anggap saja tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara kita."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Ani.. Mian, aku harus segera pergi. Kekasihku sudah menungguku."

"Oh, _Shit_! Kau milikku.. Park Chanyeol."

"Maaf tapi itu hanya masa lalu, selamat tinggal Baekhyun-ssi semoga kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Kajima.. Jebal tteonagajima... Aaaarrggghhhh."

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu.. Sudah cukup luka yang kau berikan padaku selama ini.

Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu jadi dengan seenak hatimu kau perlakukan aku sesukamu..

Aku juga manusia Baekhyun, aku punya perasaan aku bisa sakit, kecewa, sedih dan semua yang terjadi padaku ini karenamu.

Maaf jika aku menyerah.. Aku menyerah untuk tetap mencintaimu.. Walau aku tak bisa melupakan dan menghapus cintaku padamu tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan mengubur perasaan ini dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam sehingga aku tak akan pernah datang kesana lagi, tak akan pernah...

.

.

Aku yakin kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku melihat bagaimana sikapmu padaku.

Kau begitu acuh padaku tak pernah memperdulikanku.. Tapi saat bersama mereka kau selalu terlihat bahagia. Apa kah selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu? Ataukah aku memang tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu?

Oh, mungkin saja kan..

Aku cukup sadar diri dan tahu siapa aku, aku bukanlah namja yang selalu bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.

Aku hanya namja biasa yang selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu walau itu sama sekali tak berarti bagimu.

.

.

Aku merindukanmu yang dulu yang selalu merajuk dan manja padaku. Tersenyum manis untukku.. Selalu mendengarkan celotehanku yang tak pernah ada ujungnya.. Mendengarkanku bermain gitar dan kita akan menghabiskan malam menikmati indahnya bintang di langit ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang rasanya terlalu manis tapi kau menyukainya.

Kau selalu merenggek minta dibelikan ice cream saat kita sedang berjalan-jalan disore hari.

Kau akan melakukan berbagai cara agar aku mau membelikan makanan favoritmu itu.

Aku merindukanmu yang dulu yang polos dan apa adanya..

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu dan kau mulai berubah, tak ada lagi senyum manis dan sapaan dipagi hari. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia barumu, aku terabaikan..

"Eumh,, Baek malam ini kita jalan-jalan yuk.. Kan sudah lama kita tak pergi bersama."

"Ah, mianhae.. Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Sehunnie. Lain kali saja ne.."

"Oh, ne gwaenchana.. Aku ajak yang lain saja."

"Hehehe, oh iya kalau pulang belikan aku ice cream yah.."

"Ne.."

.

.

Aku mulai merasa kau sudah tak pernah ada lagi waktu untukku. Semua waktumu kau habiskan bersama mereka. Baekhyun-ah tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu barang semenit saja untukku..

Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik jika kita tak bersama.. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkanku... Kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku, bagaimana keadaanku..

Yang kau tahu aku selalu baik-baik saja karena aku tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah sedihku padamu.

Ya, semuanya nampak baik-baik saja.. Biarlah seperti itu..

.

.

"Yeol, kau sibuk tidak?"

"Ani, waeyo?"

"Hmmm.. Hehehe kau bisa bantu aku menyetrika bajuku tidak? Aku mau mandi dulu..."

"Ahh, bolehhh.. Yang mana?"

"Ini.. Gomawo yeollie Oppa, hihi.."

"Yak! Kau itu namja sadarlah..."

"Heheh, kau lebih cocok dipanggil Oppa yeollie... Hihi."

Saat itu aku merasa kau telah kembali menjadi dirimu yang seperti dulu. Namun semuanya kembali seperti semula saat aku tak sengaja membuat baju kesayanganmu gosong.

Aku lalai, saat itu ponselku berdering ternyata eomma meneleponku dan aku lupa mematikan setrika dan berakhir dengan aku membuat baju kesayanganmu tak berbentuk lagi.

Kau begitu marah padaku bahkan kau tak mau lagi berbicara denganku setelah itu.

Sungguh lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus kau diamkan begini..

.

.

Berbulan-bulan kita bersama dalam diam, hingga suatu hari kau mendatangiku dan meminta maaf padaku.

Aku yang memang tak pernah bisa marah padamu, merengkuhmu dan mencium keningmu.

Mengatakan bahwa akulah yang salah.

Kau tersenyum begitu manis saat itu, eye smilemu yang begitu cantik membuatku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung karena hanya padaku kau perlihatkan senyuman cantik itu.

.

.

Belakangan ini kau berubah, kau menjadi lebih pendiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu tapi aku tak sengaja membaca pesan dari ponselmu saat kau sedang mandi.

Rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak membaca isi pesan dari orang telah membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini.

.

From : Sehunnie

_"Malam ini kita bermain lagi ya sayang.. Aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya.. Saranghae Baekhyunnie hyung."_

.

Demi apapun aku tak rela! Sungguh kenapa ini semua harus terjadi.. Apa yang sebenarnya tak ku ketahui darimu?

Kenapa kau melakukan itu dengannya, eoh? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?

Lalu kau anggap apa aku selama ini.

Dan saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa kau tak boleh menemui namja itu. Aku tak ingin kau menyerahkan tubuhmu untuknya walau mungkin kau sudah sering melakukannya dulu tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Saat kau keluar dari kamar mandi entah setan darimana yang datang menghampiriku, langsung ku terjang tubuh mungilnya hingga kau mengaduh kesakitan.

Namun tak ku hiraukan, amarahku sudah dipuncaknya.. Terlebih dengan keadaanmu yang begitu menggiurkan aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri.

Pertahananku runtuh, dan malam itu aku telah menyakiti orang yang paling ku sayangi.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan atas semua kebodohanku...

.

.

Setelah itu kau tak lagi mau bertatap muka denganku, kau selalu menghindariku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku.

Hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya namja yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku.

_Do Kyungsoo_

Aku selalu berharap dengan aku memiliki kekasih, aku akan bisa lepas dari bayanganmu tapi aku salah.

Justru aku semakin tak bisa melepasmu, kau terlalu indah untuk diabaikan...

Hingga suatu malam kau datang padaku dengan tangis yang begitu memilukan.

Kau bercerita tentang hubunganmu dengan namja itu, dan betapa sakitnya hatiku saat tahu kau dicampakan olehnya.

Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu tapi aku tak bisa.. Aku tak ingin kenangan kita terulang kembali. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga mencintainya...

.

.

Kau berubah begitu banyak, kau menjadi lebih peduli padaku.. Memperhatikanku dan kau juga lebih menunjukkan perasaanmu padaku.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Disaat aku sudah bersamanya...

Jujur sampai detik ini pun aku tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu, hatiku masih sakit saat melihatmu sedih dan menangis tapi tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

Kini aku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku dan aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya.

Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tapi orang yang dicintai tak pernah mengerti.

.

.

"Yeol, saranghae..."

"Baek.. Apa maksumu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol... Sungguh, mianhae dulu aku tak peka dengan perasaanmu."

"Tapi Baek."

"Kau sudah punya Kyungsoo? Benarkan?"

"Ne."

"Putuskan dia! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku.."

"Baek... Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa? Kau pilih aku atau dia?"

"Aku tak bisa memilih."

"Kau harus memilih Yeol!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Yeol, tatap mataku.. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan? Katakan! Katakan kau mencintaiku! Katakan Yeol!"

"Baek cukup! Maaf aku tak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo.. Benar, aku memang mencintaimu tapi itu dulu... Sekarang hatiku sudah terisi oleh orang lain. Mengertilah..."

"Andwae! Kau milikku Yeol... Milikku!"

"Maaf.. Aku tak bisa."

"Aku membencimu Yeol!"

.

.

Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Dan maaf hanya itu hanya bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

Sungguh sebenarnya akupun ingin bersamamu tapi aku tak bisa.

.

"Yeol, gwaenchana?"

"Ne.. Waeyo Kyung?"

"Hmm... Ada Baekhyun mencarimu.."

"Katakan padanya aku tak ada."

"Tapi Yeol.."

"Please Kyung!"

"Ah, arraseo..."

.

.

Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu... Kali ini...

Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada kehidupan lain yang mempersatukan kita dalam kisah yang lebih bahagia.

_Saranghaeyo nae sarang, Byun Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

.

.

**END TANPA PERMISI**

**.**

Hahaha Gimana? Ini FF asli Gaje banget kan? Iyakan? Iya ajalah.. Hahaha

Daripada jadi sampah di File saya mending saya post saja deh.. Ya biarpun isinya sangat jauh dari kata layak wkwk *cekikHun*

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca xD

.

Wassalam..

*KissBaekYeol*

'-'


End file.
